1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a motorized vehicle and particularly, to a bicycle-type vehicle which utilizes a horizontal shaft lawn-mower-type engine to drive a rear wheel of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling is an activity preferred by many people for several reasons. First, bicycling is an enjoyable pastime. The thrill of moving along in the open air attracts numerous people to bicycle riding. Second, bicycling is a great exercise. The degree of exercise is determined by the distance traveled, and the type of terrain traversed. Third, bicycling is environmentally friendly transportation. Bicycling causes no toxic by-products, other than the carbon dioxide expelled from the bicyclist""s lungs.
However, bicycling is limited by the ability and/or stamina of the rider. Some people cannot pedal a bicycle, while others become tired, making cycling an unpleasant task. Further, a rider is often deterred from attempting to ride in hilly terrain, for fear that he might become tired and be forced to either end the ride or complete the ride beyond the point of exhaustion. Additionally, many persons, because of age, infirmities, or the like, cannot pedal a bicycle.
Several variations on the basic bicycle concept have been developed over the years, in an effort to retain some of the benefits of bicycle riding, while eliminating the drawbacks. In particular, motorcycles, mopeds, and motor scooters have been developed.
Motorcycles give the rider the thrill of outdoor riding, while eliminating the necessity to pedal. Thus, the rider can tackle hilly terrain, and travel along highways, keeping up with traffic. When compared with cars, motorcycles produce considerably less pollution. However, motorcycles require a large engine in order to be capable of maintaining highway speeds, and can be hard to handle because of their size and weight.
Mopeds were developed as an attempt to marry the concept of a bicycle and a motorcycle. Mopeds provide pedals for riding like a normal bicycle, and a relatively small motor for riding like a motorcycle. However, mopeds are still constructed largely like a motorcycle, making them expensive, and difficult to pedal.
Motor scooters were developed as a further attempt at providing inexpensive motorized transportation. Motor scooters are limited, in that they are only suitable for short ranges, and are not acceptable to all persons.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the motorized vehicle of the present invention, as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a motorized vehicle utilizing a modified bicycle frame that allows the bicycle to be driven under power, without use of pedals.
It is another object of the invention to produce a motorized bicycle that is simplistic in design, so as to be economical to manufacture. Accordingly, the motorized bicycle employs a horizontal shaft lawnmower engine, which is linked to the rear wheel by an interchangeable belt or chain drive system. Additionally, the motorized bicycle of the present invention contains no sprocket and pedals to power the same.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motorized bicycle that is easy to operate. Accordingly, a hand-operated throttle is provided to rev the engine, and an automatic or foot pedal operated clutch is provided to engage the engine with the interchangeable belt or chain drive system and the rear wheel.
The invention is a motorized vehicle, using a modified or standard bicycle frame, having a front wheel and rear wheel attached thereto, but which does not include pedals and an associated sprocket. An internal combustion engine is mounted to the frame and linked to the drive train with an automatic or foot pedal operated clutch, for selectively allowing the engine to be engaged to drive the rear wheel. A throttle is provided for controlling the engine, and brakes are provided for slowing the wheels of the frame.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the forms illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.